


Claiming a submissive Pack (draft)

by ract46



Series: Pack Master [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Biting, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Collars, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Nipple Clamps, Non Consensual, Paddling, Possible Mpreg, Rimming, Sadist!Stiles, Shaving, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Violence, dom!stiles, in heat, non-canon, painpuppy!Scott, sub!Scott, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where most people don't know about werewolves, and other supernatural creatures, what happens when a sixteen year old dominant human boy finds a tall, dark, broody, handsome, sexy Beta male werewolf submitting to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started with some thoughts that got in my head while writing 'Needs and Desires'; I've now got more ideas for this so I've reworked this part, and have plans for further chapters. However, 'Needs and Desires' will be my first priorty and I'll work on this as and when I can between updates for that.

**_Now…_**  
Derek pulled at the metal biting into his wrists; his hands handcuffed above his head. His body naked and glistening with sweat as he writhed, stretching into the touch as the ‘Neuro Wheel’ is played up along his body; the sharp points biting into his skin.

“You were a _very bad boy_ , weren’t you?” Stiles voice breathed against his ear.  
“Yes Sir,” Derek barely voiced. Yes he had been a bad boy, but it got him the attention from Stiles that he wanted; he knew how possessive Stiles is.

\--

 ** _Earlier that day…_**  
Derek was hiding in Stiles’ room. He was a fugitive thanks to Scott McCall informing the sheriff, who happens to be Stiles father, that Derek was responsible for the attacks and murders that had occurred in Beacon Hills recently. He wasn’t, it was the Alpha; Stiles and Scott knew this.  
So, Derek was hiding out in Stiles bedroom; Stiles is his Dom after all, effectively his Alpha. He has been since the incident with the incident with the bullet packed with Nordic Blue Monkshood. Stiles really goaded him and forced him to remain awake, he saved his life; and his wolf just rolled-over and presented its belly to him. Once Stiles found out how submissive Derek had become to him his demeanour changed, he became more self-assured, more assertive. Derek was surprised to find out how much more assertive and dominant a sixteen year old boy could be; and even more surprised to find out how much he liked it.  
There are obvious problems, the fact that _Stiles is under age_ being a major one; and the fact that _Stiles father is the sheriff_. But Derek _can’t_ disobey Stiles.

So, back to the point of this recollection; Derek was hiding out in Stiles bedroom and despite being in Stiles bedroom and wearing his collar has not been getting the usual level of attention from him. Stiles then removes his collar as Danny is coming over to help investigate who sent the text message to Allison that she believed had come from Scott. When he notices Danny’s interest in him Derek knows how he can get his Dom’s attention.

\--

 ** _Now…_**  
“Maybe I should keep you collared all the time, maybe I shouldn’t have taken it off when Danny was over, maybe then you wouldn’t have flirted with him when he was over trying to help research the origin of that text message,” there’s a hard edge to Stiles voice, “shirt barely covering your abs, lounging on the bed, running your hand up under the shirt over your abs and pecs, showing all that skin, no marks, nothing showing you belong to me.”

He loved Stiles marks on his body, reminders of who owned him; but his werewolf healing would mean they never lasted for long. He needed Stiles to claim him and mark him often.  
“Yes Sir, mark me, show me who I belong to,” Derek is eager, frantic for Stiles to mark him, claim him; raising his body up off the bed into the bite of the wheel, his cock painfully hard, leaking as it had been for… Derek couldn’t think how long Stiles had kept him on edge like this.

The sharp points leave him; an involuntary whimper escapes from him at the loss of the sensation; then he feels the leather tails of the flogger ghost up over his balls, over his solid dripping cock, eventually brushing against the erect points of his nipples.  
“Over on your knees; keep your arms stretched in front grasp the top of the headboard.”  
The floggers’ tails brush down his back and over his ass. Derek feels Stiles hands on his hips, then the sharp nips as he bites over his exposed flesh. Hot breath, like a gentle breeze, glides over his puckered hole; then warm moist licks start to open him.  
Moans begin to escape Derek’s lips; then Stiles stops licking and nibbling his ass.  
“ ** _Please, please Stiles, Sir, please_** ,” Derek can’t stop begging; Stiles loves it.

The bite of the flogger rips a roar from Derek; the tails lashing down on his upper back, his ass and thighs. The stinging caress of the leather, coming faster and harder with each stroke. When Stiles finally stops his back is heavily marked; his ass and thighs are swollen and red. But he is still hard; still wanting more. Stiles turns him over onto his back, the heat making him gasp when he lands on the bed; then Stiles’ teeth are on his abs, his chest, worrying at his nipples; bringing the blood to the surface then licking and nipping and causing gasps and moans from Derek.

Derek’s legs rest on Stiles shoulders as Stiles stares down on him, his eyes darkened with lust. He feels the burn as Stiles drives into him, one fast push and Stiles balls are resting against his ass. Derek and sense that Stiles is too aroused for this to be anything more than a quick fuck; and Stiles sets up a rapid forceful pace. His cock is hitting Derek’s prostrate almost every time, washing Derek’s abs with his pre-come, .making it so hard for Derek, his cock so hard, and so hard not to go over that edge and come; but he can’t, he mustn’t, Stiles hasn’t given his permission.

Stiles hand is wrapped tightly around Derek’s cock, his teeth scraping over his neck, biting and nipping. Stiles already came when he fucked Derek, and Derek is stretched and filled with a butt plug. Derek needs to come; but he won’t, not until Stiles allows him.  
Stiles hand is slick and grasping and the friction is bringing Derek close; he needs Stiles permission, desperately needs him to say…  
“ ** _Come_** ,” and Derek does.

\--

Derek is kneeling between Stiles legs, nuzzling at his crotch. He’s naked and collared; he saw the marks when they were cleaning up, he felt good, owned and safe.  
Stiles is ruffling Derek’s hair; thinking to himself, _my pet wolf, my obedient, sexy, beautifully marked wolf, makes me so happy when he wears my marks; if only Scott was so obedient, maybe my Derek will help show him how to be obedient and see what he should have instead of obsessing over Allison and their on-again-off-again relationship_.  
It’s only when Derek answers, “Yes Sir,” that Stiles realises he voiced his thoughts again.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott worried at his bottom lip, eyes cast down, as Derek looms over him. He’s desperately trying not to turn and bare his neck; he’s fighting his instinct, his wolfs and his own.  
“Why do you fight so much?” Derek smirks at him, “it’s what you want and what’s best for you.”  
“No,” Scott practically whimpers, “I want to get back together with Allison, I don’t… I don’t want what you say.”  
Derek inhales deeply, “ ** _Liar_**. You know what you need to do Scott,” Derek’s voice breathes into his ear; so close, Scott’s heartbeat quickening, “what you so want to do. Tonight Scott.”

Derek was dead wrong, he had to be wrong; _Scott did not want to crawl on his hands and knees before Stiles and beg him to do those depraved, sickening, litany of things to him that Derek whispered in his ear. The list of things that got Scott so hard in his jeans, the stink of his arousal so overpowering even he could recognise it._  
But he wasn’t going to Stiles house; he wasn’t going to crawl before his best friend and beg him to do any of it; absolutely not. **_Liar_**.

\--

Scott crouched outside Stiles’ window; his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it would burst out through his chest like one of the creatures in ‘Alien’; the rush of blood so loud in his ears that everything else was blocked out. _Was he really going to do this? Give-in to the desires he hid, thought he hid though clearly Derek knew and Stiles knew; but Derek had given him the excuse to do so, submit to Stiles and lessen the Alpha’s hold on him_. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the window open, didn’t notice Derek until his hand was clamped over his mouth silencing the yelp startled from him.  
Derek Hale in Stiles’ bedroom; naked, except for a pair of tight-fitting, black boxer briefs; and a black leather collar around his neck. W _as Derek submitting Stiles?_  
“Don’t make a sound,” Derek whispered quietly enough so that only Scott’s could hear, “Stiles is downstairs with his father; we don’t want the sheriff coming up here to find me like this. How would Stiles explain to his dad about a wanted man being half-naked in his bedroom?”  
Scott nodded mutely as he slipped through the window; Derek closing it behind him.  
“Stiles will be up when they have finished eating and his dad leaves; then you can start begging. I suggest you strip and get ready,” Derek grinned at him; increasing Scott’s apprehension and arousal. Derek could smell both.  
Scott stripped off everything down to his boxers, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor; his boxers tented out in front, a damp patch staining them.  
“Everything Scott, and fold your clothes neatly,” Derek moved to sit at the end of Stiles bed, “then come and kneel by me to wait.”  
A blush flares across Scott’s face and chest as he pulls his boxers down; his cock, hard, against his abs slick with pre-come.

\--

Scott’s anxiety starts to rise again as they hear the sheriff’s car pull out of the driveway; his cock, which had soften slightly, firmed fully as they heard Stiles climb the stairs. Derek knelt beside Scott, his head bowed and arms behind his head. Scott mimicked his stance.  
Scott inhales deeply as Stiles enters the room; the scent of his arousal permeates the air around him, but it is mixed with another; Scott realises that Derek is just as aroused as he is. _Does Derek submit to Stiles so the alpha doesn’t gain dominance over him? Was he being honest with Scott for once? Will giving in to his desires with Stiles weaken any link he has with the alpha?_  
“Remove your briefs,” Stiles commands as he walks into the room.  
Scott is momentarily confused until Derek stands, Scott’s gaze locked on him as he slides his boxer briefs off, folding them and placing them beside Scott’s clothes; Derek’s hard shaft slaps against his abs. Scott is sure he wasn’t that hard a moment ago, surely he would have noticed.

Stiles sits in his chair by the computer desk, “So Scott, Derek tells me you have something you need to ask me.” Stiles admires the sight before him; Derek naked, collared and on his knees; Scott naked and a blush blooming across his upper chest and cheeks. He can’t wait to make his other cheeks as hot and red.

“I… I want you to… spankmeandfuckmeandstuff,” the last is rushed out so fast and quiet even Derek is unsure what Scott said.  
“You call that begging for what you want,” Derek snarls beside him, “crawl over there and convince him that you are worth using.”  
Scott drops to all fours and crawls over to Stiles; his hard cock leaving a trail of slime over his abs and thighs as it bobs and sways as he moves. Stiles smirks over Scott to Derek; _he knew his pet would get him a nice gift for them both to use, someone he’d always wanted_.  
“Please Stiles use me however you want; spank me and fuck me and use me for whatever you and Derek want; please…” Scott feels how hard he is blushing, the heat on his cheeks; but the embarrassment and humiliation only seems to fuel his lust; his cock harder than he ever remembers.  
“So I can do whatever I want to you,” Stiles hooks a finger under Scotts’ chin and pulls his head up to look directly into his eyes.  
“Yes… Stiles.”  
“And you’ll belong to me, just like Derek does?”  
“Yes Stiles.” Scott gulps his Adams-apple bobbing  
“And you’ll obey me, just like Derek does?”  
“Yes… Sir.”  
“And you’ll obey Derek, unless it would mean you’d disobey an order I’d given you.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Crawl into the bathroom; Derek follow me.” Stiles stands and walks through to the bathroom, Scott crawling along behind him on all fours. Derek is following on all fours too, Stiles didn’t tell him to stand and walk; he was caught out by that before.

\--

Scott is standing under the showerhead; Stiles had Derek wash him thoroughly and then lather the shaving foam over every inch of him from the neck down. Stiles is now scraping the razor over his pubic hair after having cut it short with scissors; all of his body hair has been removed; except for his eyebrows, eyelashes and the hair on his head. Stiles wants something to grab hold of he said.  
Derek suggested that if Stiles wants to keep Scott smooth they use 'Nair'; so Scott is to buy it tomorrow and they will apply it every few weeks rather than having to shave him every few days due to stubbly regrowth.

\--

Scott is on all fours on Stiles’ bed. Currently Derek is fucking his mouth while Stiles spanks him; there are small weights clamped to his nipples swinging and pulling on him; his cock is solid and angry red with the need to come. Stiles and Derek have been swapping places, each taking turns to spank and fuck his mouth since they finished shaving him. Each of them have come on him twice and rubbed their seed into his smooth skin; his abs, his chest, his ass; he’s not allowed to wash it off until Stiles gives permission.

\--

Derek stops spanking Scott, it takes him a few seconds to realise he’s stopped and is pulling Scott flush up against his chest. Stiles removes the clamps and weights from his nipples and is rubbing and squeezing and pulling on them as Scott screams his cock hard, solid and flush against his stomach. Stiles gives a nod to Derek and Derek swiftly strokes Scott’s shaft as Stiles commands him, “Come Scott.” His own copious fluid being smeared into his skin mixing with that of his owners.

\--

Scott lays naked, save for the collar around his neck, which matches that worn by Derek; he’s draped over Stiles left side; his legs being tickled by the fake-fur fox tail hanging from the butt-plug in his ass. Derek is on Stiles right side and has a similar tail plug in his own ass.  
Stiles find them amusing; he couldn’t find anywhere to get a fake-fur wolf butt-plug.  
Scott wonders how things will be at school, especially in the locker room when everyone sees him smooth; the bruises on his ass from the spanking will have gone, unless Stiles and Derek give him new ones; and what if Stiles makes him wear the tail butt-plug under his clothes? He can’t believe how hard those humiliating thoughts have gotten him; and he can’t remember every feeling so blissfully happy. He’s glad Derek convinced him to give into this.

\--

Stiles has his arms wrapped around his two pets; _life has never been so good, two submissive pain puppies to play with. Maybe he could have a kennel of subs, who else at school could he get his two wolf-pups to bring home to train? Danny? Jackson?_  
“Hmm Jackson,” Scott murmurs dreamily before yelping as Stiles smacks his crimson ass.  
“First we need to deal with the alpha,” Stiles says determinedly, “then we’ll think of who to add to my pets.”


	3. Chapter 3

Scott worried at his bottom lip; it was becoming a habit after yesterday’s events. His mom had left for work already and he was standing naked in his bedroom looking at himself in mirror; looking at his shaved smooth body, the expanse of white skin from his neck downwards that had not one strand of hair; at the hard cock jutting out obscenely from his hairless pubis.  
Stiles and Derek had shaved him last night, then spanked him, attacked weighted nipple clamps to his nipples; and just from the thought of it he is so, _so close_ ; but we isn’t allowed to, Stiles had told him he is not to come without getting permission from him first. He’s waiting on Stiles arriving; he’s to remain naked until Stiles picks the clothes he is to wear. It’s leaving Scott confused; his feelings so conflicted, a niggling part of him saying this is all so wrong and unhealthy; but the other part of him, he has never felt so exhilarated, so alive and turned on, than since last night when he gave control of himself to Stiles and Derek.  
The doorbell rings, it can’t be Stiles; Stiles has a key and would just come in. It rings again more frantically; he’s been told to stay naked until Stiles arrives and picks out his clothes. His heart is thudding in his chest as he makes his way naked to the door, and he swears his cock is even harder at the thought of answering the door like this.

“Hey my little pain pup; you’re ready for me I see,” Stiles grins at him when he opens the door, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss.  
The door is still wide open and Scott’s leaking cock is leaving a trail all over the crotch of Stiles jeans. Scott whimpers with the friction and the need not come without permission. Stiles breaks the kiss looking down at the stains over his crotch.  
“Clean that up pup,” when Scott goes to move away from him his grip on the back of his neck tightens, “where do you think you’re going to?”  
“I was going to get a cloth,” Scott is reddening in front of the still open door; his erection unabated.  
“Use your mouth and lick it up pup,” Stiles grins at him.  
Scott drops to his knees in front of Stiles and licks at his crotch; Stiles reaches over and slowly pushes the door shut.

In Scott’s bedroom Stiles has laid out a fleece zip hoodie, and his baggiest pair of jeans, on his bed; but no underwear. Scott is currently on all fours on his bed over the clothing; his still hard cock drooling over the clothes below while Stiles works his lube slicked fingers into Scott’s hole; massaging and stretching and making Scott very heavy lidded with need.  
“Please Stiles, please let me,” Scott pleads to be allowed to shoot the load that is threatening to erupt from him.  
“No Scott, I can’t let you do that or you’d be going to school in come soaked jeans. You don’t want everyone to see come stains all over the front of your jeans do you?” Stiles teases him.  
All Scott can do is hump back on the fingers moaning his need.

The fingers are suddenly gone and his hole feels empty and in need of something to fill it; then Scott feels the familiar brush of fur against his legs as Stiles pushes the plug into his ass. Scott stifles a moan of contentment at the sensation.  
As the plug seats itself into Scott, Stiles smacks his ass, “okay pup up you get.”  
Scott shakily stands, he can see in the mirror the tail flowing down his legs from his ass with the plug sits snugly in him; the fake fur brushing against his legs as it hangs to his knees.  
Stiles pulls a white jockstrap from his backpack, Scott supposes that is where the tail plug was too, and a leather strap device.  
“This,” Stiles holds up the leather device, “is to strap the plug in place so it doesn’t fall out during classes.” Stiles starts attaching the leather straps to the tail-plug.  
For the first time that morning Scott can feel his hardness subside; how is he to get changed for lacrosse with this strapped to him, the shaving he could handle, but this… he feels the dampness at his eyes.  
“What’s wrong puppy?” Stiles asks padlocking the last of the straps in place.  
“Please Stiles, please don’t do this,” Scott desperately pleads, “don’t make me wear this in the locker room.”  
“Put the jockstrap on,” Stiles smiles at him, as Scott numbly steps into the athletic supporter, “you won’t be wearing it then, before lacrosse practice you’ll go to the toilets in the science block, they’ll be quiet and unused at the time, the plug will be taken out and then after lacrosse practice, when we’re back at my house and we have you freshly smooth we’ll put it back in.”  
“What if I need to go to… you know…”  
“Scott I know how regular you are, you want need to until tonight,” Stiles sighs, “you really think I didn’t think of that; finish getting dressed we’re going to be late.”  
Scott pulls on the jeans, the crotch still damp with is pre-come, and finishes dressing. The feel of the plug filling him, and the tail caressing his leg, stirring his erection again. It was going to be a hard day; in more ways than one. Geez, surely everyone will notice!  
But the thought doesn’t stop his returning arousal.

\--

Scott couldn’t think clearly all through classes, he’s sure someone must have noticed he couldn’t answer any questions put to him in class. He’s making his way to the toilets Stiles told him to that morning, his jockstrap is soaked and sticking to him with the pre-come he has leaked all day; the plug constantly massaging is prostrate.  
So caught in the sensations of the tail-plug in him, and the fake-fur against his leg, he doesn’t notice Jackson following him.

Scott enters the toilets expecting Stiles to be there, he isn’t; Derek is.  
“Strip.”  
“I thought Stiles was going…”  
“Strip pup,” Derek commands him, “and be quick or you’ll be late for practice.”  
Scott pulls his hoodie off and drops his jeans; just as Jackson enters and sees Scott’s bare ass with the fur-tail protruding from his puckered hole.  
“What the fuck!” Jackson exclaims and then makes a dash for the door.  
Derek is quicker, and stronger, and pulls Jackson back inside; Derek can hear the swiftness of his heart and smell the fear and excitement in his scent. He can see Jackson’s eyes trying not to look a Scott, naked, shaved and plugged, standing there waiting.  
“Stay right there,” he instructs Jackson, as he kneels to remove the padlocks and unstrap the butt-plug.  
He has Scott bend over the sinks near to Jackson as he pulls the tail plug from his ass. He drops the plug in the nearest sink and slides one finger, then two, into Scott’s ass, pressing down over his over stimulated prostrate. Pulling back his fingers until they are almost out, eliciting a groan from Scott, and then plunging three deep into him.

“Tell me Jackson, just what are you going to say about anything that happens in this room?” Derek stares at Jackson, Jacksons gaze can’t leave the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of Scott’s slick hole; Scott’s head turned to the side staring with dark filled glassy-eyes at Derek and Jackson.  
“Noth… Nothing.”  
“Good boy,” Derek grins, pulling his fingers from Scott and holding them in front of Jackson, slickly coated and wet, “open wide Jackson.”  
Jackson stares wide-eyed and fearful, but Derek can smell his arousal, can feel Jackson’s hardness pressing against his thigh; even as he shakes his head no, he opens his mouth to accept Derek’s fingers; as they slide over his tongue his lips closing around them, sucking them in, he closes his eyes.  
Derek pulls his fingers from Jackson’s mouth and slaps Scott on the ass.  
“Get dressed pup and get to practice.”  
Scott scampers off; leaving Jackson alone with Derek.  
“In the locker room it will be apparent Scott’s body is shaved from the neck down, you can comment and joke about that,” Derek smirks, “you don’t mention anything that you saw or happened in here, got it?” The ‘got it’ is snarled from between Derek’s gritted teeth.  
“Got it.” Jackson’s voice is but a broken whimper.  
“Good, don’t go causing problems for my pup, I won’t like it.”  
Derek releases his grip on Jackson and he bolts out the toilets leaving Derek alone. Derek has a lot to report back to Stiles. He could see Jacksons desire, smell his arousal; but he could also tell that Jackson isn’t as ready as Scott was to accept his need; not yet, but that need for someone’s attention and approval is going to eat at him until he is just as ready as Scott was to crawl before Stiles and ask for what he needs; to be taken and controlled.

\--

Practice was hell; he had just managed to get his hard-on to subside before getting to the locker room; but once the comments started, the pointing and laughing, he felt it start again. He had to quickly change; after practice he didn’t bother to shower, just changed and left; he’d get a shower when Stiles and Derek were removing the stubble off his shaved body. The search round the drugstore to find the right product; Derek had specifically mentioned ‘Nair’, but which one? He finally found the one for men to use in the shower, but wasn’t sure how many they’d need; the store clerk at the checkout just looked at him when he bought four.

When he arrives at Stiles his heart was racing with thoughts of the previous night; _after they’ve used the hair removal stuff are they going to use him like that again? Will they do something different with him? What does he want them to do?_

Entering the house he knows that Stiles dad is not around; if the fact that the driveway only had Stiles’ jeep wasn’t clue enough, the fact that Derek is naked and collared kneeling at Stiles feet as Stiles flicks through a graphic novel confirms it. Scott can see that Derek is hard and has the fox-tail plugged into his ass.  
“Why didn’t you shower after practice?” Stiles asks as soon as he enters.  
“I figured I’d just shower here,” Scott mumbles, not looking at either of them.  
“Lie.”  
“Even I could tell that without your hearing, Derek,” Stiles stands and walks over to him, “so why?”  
“I… I was…. Iwasgettinghardwhentheywerelookingatmeand… Ididn’twannathrowabonerintheshowers.”  
“We’ll need to work on that,” Stiles doesn’t elaborate on what ‘ _work on that_ ’ means, “Did you get the stuff?”  
“Yes.” Scott hands him the four tubes of cream, sealed in the plastic container with their little sponge.

Stiles watches as Derek applies the cream over Scott’s body; evenly coating him from the neck, down his back, over his chest, arms and legs; he finally coats the cream over his pubis and balls, then has him bend over to spread the depilatory over his ass and the puckered flesh of his hole.  
“It’s burning,” Scott groans, not enjoying the sensation.  
“Don’t worry you’ll heal,” Stiles sniggers.  
Removing the butt-plug from Derek’s ass, and the collar from his neck, Stiles tells him to finish up in the shower with Scott, make sure he all the hair was removed and then come to his room.  
Scott’s eyes roam over Derek’s body as the spray from the shower cascades down over them and Derek uses the sponge to wipe away the cream and hair stubble. Scott can see the Derek’s body hair is very short; far shorter than his was, when he had any.  
“Stiles uses clippers to keep my hair short,” Derek says to the unasked question Scott had been thinking.

When they enter Stiles bedroom they can see a small selection of toys laid out; the weighted nipple clamps, Japanese clover nipple clamps with chain, wooden paddle, leather strap, and then their collars and the tail-plugs. Both Scott and Derek’s cocks begin to rise.  
“Unfortunately my dad is not going to be gone for as long tonight, so…”

Stiles attaches to the weighted clamps to Scott’s nipples, he gasps and shudders as each one closes over his sensitive nubs and pulls at the flesh.  
The clover clamps are attached to Derek’s erect nipples, a growly groan escaping as his cock firms as Stiles pulls the chain; a bead of pre-come leaking at the tip.  
He has Scott kneel on all fours on the bed; Derek is standing at the bedside bending slightly over, his arm rising and falling bring the wooden paddle down on Scott’s ass; the weighted clamps jarring and jumping pulling on his nipples as he groans and moans, his cock leaking copiously beneath him  
Stiles is bring the leather strap down on Derek’s ass, marking it with stripes of red to match the fiery red of Scott’s; the growling need escaping Derek as his own cock leaks strands of viscous fluid to the floor.  
“Stop,” Stiles commands, “Scott, crawl up the bed, Derek on your knees between Scott’s legs.”  
They quickly comply, Scott’s nipples ache as they are pulled by the weights, his cock straining in the need from the pleasureful-pain; the chain joining the clamps on Derek’s nipples jingling as he moves between Scott’s legs.  
Stiles thrusts lube coated fingers into Scott’s ass, working over his prostrate, eliciting gasps and moans from him as he pushes back on Stiles’ fingers; Stiles then works the lubricant over Derek’s cock, slicking the lube from root to tip until Derek whimpers with need. He pulls Derek forward, placing the head of his cock against Scott’s entrance.  
“Derek, you’re going to fuck Scott while I fuck you.”  
Stiles pushes Derek forward until his cock breaches inside; Derek hunches over Scott’s back as Stiles prepares him; relaxing his ring of muscle with scissoring fingers, until with one thrust tearing a roar from Derek’s throat he pushes deep into him.

As Stiles thrusts into Derek, pushing him forward into Scott who is pushing back for more of his cock; the jangle of the weighted clamps as they pull on Scott’s abused flesh and the jingle of the chain linking the swaying clamps on Derek’s own nipples hardly audible over the need filled moans and sighs, and slaps of flesh on flesh.  
Derek feels the change at his approaching climax; the swelling causing Scott to moan, “Derek, Derek,” but Derek can’t stop himself, laying himself flat on Scott’s back to bite and nip his neck as he swells inside Scott, his thrusts tapering to short stabs; his ass clenching around Stiles’ cock pulling his orgasm from him as his flows and spurts into Scott, who forgetting about the clamps on his nipples collapses into the puddle of semen; pulling Derek on top of him.

As Stiles recovers he rises off of Derek, “Come on, we need to clean up before my dad gets home.”  
Derek doesn’t move, “I can’t.” He doesn’t look at Stiles.  
“Derek, be a good pet, get the fuck off Scott now.”  
“I can’t… I’m…”  
“You’re what”  
“I’m tied to him.”  
Stiles is quiet; Scott is confused, he can feel that something large is in his ass, and that Derek is still pumping his come into him.  
“Explain,” Stiles thinks he knows; he knows he knows, but he wants Derek to say.  
“My knot expanded in Scott and I’m tied to him until it goes down.”  
“You’re knot?” Scott asks.  
“Yes.”  
“Derek, I think Scott and I need more of an explanation.” Stiles hides a snicker at Derek’s embarrassment.  
“Male werewolves, like wolves, have a knot at the base of the penis, however, I had thought that it only expanded when we were with our mate and was to help get them pregnant.”  
“So,” Stiles smirks kneeling down beside them, “you’ve mated with Scott and are filling his belly with a litter of pups.”  
Scott starts at the thought, “ ** _What, I can’t get pregnant, I’m a guy!_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't go exactly where I intended it when I started writing it; I may revise after I've posted the next chapter of 'Needs and Desires'


	4. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out just what he really is.

Scott immediately lowered his eyes under Stiles glare at his outburst; _but seriously he was only saying what was true wasn’t he; he was a guy he couldn’t get pregnant, so what were they talking about Derek mating him and filling him with a litter of pups?_

“Okay Derek, while you two are stuck there perhaps you should explain this to Scott and me,” Derek and Scott could tell that Stiles wasn’t asking. Though Derek had an inkling that Stiles, at least suspected, some of it.  
“May I move us into a more comfortable position?” Derek asked, looking hopefully at Stiles. At his nod of acquiesce Derek wrapped an arm around Scott and moved them onto their side facing Stiles, his knot still swollen in Scott’s ass, spooning himself around Scott. At Scott’s whimpers of disquiet, when the knot pulled at him, Derek instinctively nuzzled, licked and nipped at his neck to comfort him.

Derek lays his forehead against the back of Scott’s head. Collecting his thoughts and figuring where to begin. As he breathes in more of Scott’s scent he realises that he has been wrong about him; Scott isn’t a submissive Beta like he is, and things are likely to get more complicated.  
“Scott is my Mate; I hadn’t realised, hadn’t really taken in his scent before now, but he is my Mate and we Mate for life.”  
As Stiles reaches out to ruffle Scott’s hair, Derek can’t keep the growl from escaping him; he tries to stop himself, tries to keep quiet and knows Stiles will punish him for it, but Scott is his Mate and right now he can’t let anyone touch him.  
“Please don’t,” he all but snarls at Stiles; quickly trying to get control of his emotions, submissively dropping his gaze from Stiles, “please Stiles, Sir; don’t touch him while I’m tied to him.”  
“Why?” Stiles icily asks; a sharp edge to him that Scott had not heard before.  
“He’s my Mate, but we haven’t bonded; if we were bonded I wouldn’t have problem with my Master, or my Alpha, touching him. Between two Beta’s, or an Alpha and a Beta, the mating we just had would have created the bond.”  
“So why hasn’t the bond occurred if Scott is your Mate?”

Scott was getting a little pissed at them talking over him like this, while he lay there ‘ _tied_ ’ to Derek; but he didn’t really have anything to contribute to the conversation, and was actually getting a little freaked out over it; which given they were talking about Mating and bonding and Mates being for life, should be a given; and Derek must be picking up on his feelings as he nuzzles and licks at his neck trying to calm him, his ‘Mate’, which really is only adding to his rapidly approaching breakdown.

“Scott isn’t a submissive Beta; he’s not the same as me,” Derek answers quietly.  
“ ** _Derek?_** ” Stiles prompts for more detail.  
“He’s an Omega,” Derek is all but whispering, trying not to upset his already stressed Mate, “Omega’s can’t bond with their Mate until after their first heat. But during their heat if an un-bonded Omega mated with their Alpha they would bond to them.”  
“Keep talking Derek.” Derek doesn’t look comfortable talking about this in their current position; but he obeys.  
“Omega’s go into heat twice a year; their heat lasts for three days, during which they need to be mated frequently; if they don’t their body temperature rises to dangerous levels. Also Omega males can get pregnant, especially during their heat, or with their Alpha, or their Mate.”  
“And by ‘mated’ you mean he **_needs to be fucked_** ,” Stiles states bluntly.  
“Yes.”

Derek’s knot has by now slipped from Scott’s ass; Scott is still in shock, did Derek just say he could get pregnant, especially by him?  
“Derek,” Scott quietly asks, “did you just say I could get pregnant? Is this a joke of some kind, ‘cause I’m not seeing the funnies?” He’s ignoring the ‘ _he needs to be fucked_ ’.  
Derek looks to Stiles before answering, with his nod he replies, “This is not a joke, you are an Omega, I am your Mate and you can get pregnant; but not until your first heat,” the exhale of breath at the end of that Stiles knows there is more.  
“And what is the part you haven’t said Derek? I know there is one from that look that Scott can’t see.”  
“From the change in his scent Scott’s first heat is going to start in the next few days; when it starts every Beta and Alpha werewolf in a ten mile radius will be hunting for the un-bonded Omega. They will all fight over getting to fuck him, again and again and again until his heat is over; and he’ll gladly let them.”

Scott moves to try and sit up, but Derek holds him fast.  
“Please, can I go and clean up now,” Scott looks to the floor as he speaks.  
Derek looks to Stiles who nods answering, “Yes, you can clean up.” Derek reluctantly releases his hold on Scott.  
Scott picks up his clothes and leaves the room; shortly, Stiles and Derek hear the shower running.  
“Kneel,” Stiles flatly states; Derek is on his knees on the floor before Stiles instantly, Stiles grabs the hair at the back of his head and pulls his head back eliciting a gasp from Derek.  
“Is there anything more I need to know?” Stiles asks staring right into his eyes.  
“I don’t know Sir,” Derek gasps, “there may be more information in the books at the house.”  
Stiles quirked an eyebrow, “How about you tell me how your visit to your Uncle Peter went,” it wasn’t a question, Derek could tell from the tone and the tightening of Stiles hold on his hair.  
“I didn’t join him, he doesn’t know about you, I wouldn’t put you in danger Master, I swear.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me he was the Alpha?”  
“I didn’t think it was important,” Derek is gasping his answers, “he’s still the Alpha I need to kill to avenge my sister’s death, and he’s no-longer at the hospital.”  
“That’s two things I need to punish you for now, isn’t it, tell me what they are.” Stiles lets go of Derek’s hair, his head falls forward and he keeps his eyes down as Stiles looks at him expectantly.  
“For not informing you when I found out my uncle was the Alpha, and for growling at you when you were going to touch my Ma… going to touch Scott.”  
“Your punishment will be once you and Scott are bonded and will tie you kneeling at one end of the bed, your hands cuffed to your collar; while at the other end of the bed I’ll spank Scott until he is hard and dripping then I’ll hang those weights he loves so much from his nipples while I run the pinwheel over his balls, and cock and thighs until he is quivering and very needy and then while you watch I’ll fuck him, and neither of you will be allowed to come.”  
Derek can see how his own cock has grown rigid, Stiles can see it too.  
“Maybe that won’t be a good enough punishment after all.” Stiles smirks down at him.  
“Master,” Derek barely says.  
“You’re going to make sure Scott gets safely home, then check for anything useful in the books while I Google Alpha/Beta/Omega and see what I can find of use. Go; check on Scott he should have finished by now.”

Derek rises and heads to the bathroom where the shower is still running; his howl splits the air with his anxiety as he rushes back to Stiles.  
“ _He’s gone, Scott’s gone_ ,” panic saturating Derek's words.

\--

Scott didn’t bother to shower; while Stiles and Derek were still talking, he quickly dressed crept downstairs, getting on his bike and headed to Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. He thought surely he could find something there that would… that would… he’s not sure, _something to stop wolves going into heat, to stop pregnancy; seriously, he wasn’t even sure what to expect with this ‘heat’ and he couldn’t exactly go into the drugstore and buy the pill_.

Scott was raking through the drawers and cupboards in the clinic; feeling frustrated and confused, he hadn’t a clue what he was looking for; or even if anything in here would work on him.  
Suddenly he was startled from his increasingly frantic clueless search by a voice behind him.  
“Scott, what are you doing?”

He turned to see Dr Deaton watching him; a frown crinkling across his brow.  
Scott felt the sweat drip from his own brow.  
“Scott what’s wrong?” Deaton asks fretfully, then a look of dawning, “ _you’re going into heat, you’re an Omega_.”  
“ _I… I don’t… _**_please help me stop it…_**__ ” Scott pleads, he doesn’t want to attract the attention of every wolf in the surrounding area and give himself to them, and he doesn’t want to be ripped open by them fucking him non-stop until the heat is gone.  
Deaton starts mixing something together, “Tell me what happened, what you know; I’ll see what I can do to help.”  
And Scott tells him everything; about Derek knowing he wanted to submit; of submitting to Stiles and Derek, of Derek also submitting to Stiles; he tells him of Derek fucking him and being surprised when he found his knot swelling and locking them together. He tells him what Derek explained to Stiles, of Derek being unable to stop himself from growling at Stiles when he tried to touch Scott. He tells him how Derek explained about being Mates, of it being for life; that Scott wasn’t the submissive Beta that Derek had thought but was an Omega; that he would go into heat and could get pregnant; that unless he was bonded to his Mate he’d be vulnerable to any werewolf that could smell his heat and he’d just give himself to them in his need. His is voice strained, and scared, and desperate.

“Everything that Derek has told you is correct,” Deaton injects something into Scott, just above his pelvis; he doesn't comment on the lack of body hair..  
“This is going to stop me going into heat?” Scott asks.  
“No, Scott,” Deaton replies, “it’s only going to delay it; to give you and Derek time to take care of the Alpha. It will stop your body producing the pheromones, your scent won’t alert the Beta’s and Alpha’s to your on-coming heat, and won’t attract them to you. But there is a downside, when your heat hits it will be more intense; the number of times it builds over the three days will be greater.”  
“How long until it starts?”  
“Three days.”  
“Can you give me another shot?”  
“No Scott; delaying your heat is dangerous; especially your first, I wouldn’t risk another shot,” Deaton gives him a serious look, passing a book to him, “you should read this, it will tell you more about being an Omega, what going through your first heat will be like.”  
“About becoming pregnant?”  
“Yes, what a male Omega can expect during pregnancy.”  
“What about, you know… birth control?”  
“It’s possible; I’ll prepare something for you. Are you going to be okay to get yourself home?”  
“I’ll get him there safely.”  
Scott turns to see Derek; his eyes drop to the floor instinctively, but he can’t help feeling safer that he’s here.  
“I thought you would,” Deaton says a smile playing at the edges of his mouth, “don’t be too hard on your Mate, he just had a lot of information to take in at once; you, _and your Master_ , rather overloaded him, in more ways than one I imagine.”

\--

Derek was constantly touching Scott as he took him back to his own house; his hand over the back of his neck, running his thumb across the nape. He dropped Scott off; Scott retrieved his bike; Derek circled the house scenting for the Alpha, he waited until Scott had entered the house and he was certain he was safe. Derek calls Stiles to inform him that Scott is safely home; that he was a the Animal Clinic, and Deaton gave him something to delay his heat.

When he finished the call to Stiles, Derek heads to his family home. He had just entered the house when the blast of multiple shots tore through the walls; the smell of wolfsbane permeating the air. Some of the shots catch Derek and the searing pain fells him. When the gunfire ceases Derek can barely move, he can’t escape, as a familiar person enters, a crossbow held carefully aimed at him.  
“Hello **_my little pain slut_** ; miss me,” Kate Argent sneers at him.


	5. Kate

Scott lay on his bed naked, flicking through the book that Dr Deaton had given him, ‘Pack Structure: A guide to Alpha, Beta and Omega Dynamics for Werewolves’. He couldn’t believe that someone actually, seriously, wrote a serious, non-fiction book about werewolves, let alone published it.

He absent-mindedly scratched at the smooth skin of his pubis where the vet had given him his shot to delay his heat; he skipped to the chapter on ‘Omegas in Heat’ and began reading what to expect. He hadn’t realised how close his heat was; he remembers feeling hot, sweaty and confused at the clinic; but that was only the warning of the impending start. When it came it would be agony; as if he was on fire, burning from within; until someone, anyone was fucking him. His own ass drooling the lubricant to ease their cock into his ass, to ride him through the desire and need fuelled by his heat.  
Scott tries to imagine being with Derek during the heat. Derek had said that he was his Mate; that they would be bonded after his first heat. He thought about being in heat, needing Derek to fuck him, to mate with him, over and over; his ass wet from his natural slick dripping from him; Derek pushing his knot into his ass and being tied to him for up to an hour while Derek pumps him full of come.  
He suddenly needs to call Stiles.

“This better be important Scott; you’re not my favourite person right now, do you know how worried you made Derek, and me?” Stiles answers the phone groggily, clearly woken from sleep.  
“Sorry, sir; I didn’t mean to make you or Derek worry,” now Scott is not so sure he should have called.  
“So, why are you calling at ass-o’clock at night?” Stiles asks, Scott pauses, until Stiles prompts him, “Scott?  
Scott knows he needs to ask now.  
“Please, can I jack-off?” it occurs to Scott how quickly he accepted Stiles as his Master; _how he needed to call to ask permission before he would take his needy hard-on in hand. Would Derek always ask permission of Stiles before he fucked him? Even though they were Mates and bonded?_  
Scott didn’t think on how he was already accepting that Derek was the one he would be bonded to; that Derek would be fucking him again, when he was in heat and after.

“I’ll tell you what Scott, you tell me what got you so hot and bothered and I’ll consider it,” Stiles smiles down the phone  
Scott’s breathing is laboured; Stiles’ comment making him think again about how the heat will affect him, how needy he’ll be to have a cock in his ass; and how he fantasised about it being Derek, and Derek knotting him. So he tells him about the book, and the thoughts and how his cock is hard and leaking and he begs Stiles, begs his Master, for permission to have a wank.  
“Scott, you can ‘flog your log’, but you cannot come.”  
“Grea… What?” Scott’s elation quickly dying as he processes Stiles reply.  
“You can jerk, but no getting off; no blowing your wad, no ‘O’ face, no jizzing, no shooting your shot, no busting a nut, no cum,” Stiles sounds determined, and Scott doesn’t want to anger him, “you ran out of here earlier tonight Scott, even though you knew you were in danger from the Alpha; neither Derek nor I knew where you’d gone, we were worried; so as punishment you don’t get to come until your heat. Understood?”  
“Yes Master.” Scott’s voice is small and quiet as he replies, _he knows he’ll obey and wonders how much of that is because he’s an omega, and how much was he like that before being bitten_.  
“I’ll pick you up for school tomorrow and bring that book with you; I want to read it.”

Next morning Scott climbs into Stiles jeep; he can see Stiles looks a little worried about something.  
“Have you heard from Derek?” Stiles unexpectedly asks him, glancing between the road and Scott.  
“No Sir,” worrying creeping into his voice.  
Stiles doesn’t elaborate as they arrive at school.

At lunchtime in the cafeteria Stiles is still pensive. He gets Scott and himself a table in a quiet corner.  
“Have you heard from Derek?” Stiles asks him again as soon as they are seated.  
“No Sir,” Scott answers, panic in is voice; why was Stiles asking again if he had heard from Derek, was Derek in trouble? “Should he have called me?”  
“No.” _He should have called me_. Stiles changes the subject, “Have you read any of the book that your boss gave you, or did you just jump to the bit about how hot and horny you’ll get?”  
Scott blushes, finding something interesting to stare at and chase around his plate.  
“Thought so,” Stiles smirks at him, “Lots of interesting facts in the book; you’re really gonna need to read it.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Did you know that Alpha’s have red eyes, beta’s are blue and omega’s amber/gold,” Stiles states waving his fork at Scott, “If Derek had read this book he’d have known you were omega instead of assuming you were a beta…”  
Scott looks perplexed and then Stiles can see he gets it as the bewilderment and frown are replaced with comprehension and he says, “Because my eyes go amber.”  
“Yes Scott, because of your eyes,” Stiles grins at him, he may love Scott dearly but he can be slow at times, “there are also facts in here about male omega pregnancies; like one in three pregnancies are twins, one in four are multiple births of three or more; or the fact that one in ten omega males lactate during pregnancy.”  
Stiles can see Scott’s confusion again, and that he’s not following, “So we may need to get a breast pump and express that milk out of you; we wouldn’t want it dripping over your weighted nipple clamps would we.” Stiles hides his smirk behind one of his hands; _he’s not sure whether Scott’s horrified expression is at the thought of breast milk dripping over the nipple clamps or just the fact that he might produce breast milk_.  
“I suggest you read the section on mating; it confirms that it is for life, but did you know that two omega’s won’t be Mates, an omega’s mate can only be an alpha or a beta werewolf; or that an omega male doesn’t have a knot, only the alpha males and beta males have knots, and that it only swells when with their Mate,” Scott thought back to when Derek’s knot was swollen inside him, he couldn’t think of his cock being any different from normal. 

“Call your mom and let her know you’re coming over to mine after school,” Stiles says as they are finishing up lunch, “I’ll give you a spanking then and have Derek take you home later.”  
“Spanking?” Scott asks, “I thought not being allowed to come was my punishment.”  
“Scotty,” Stiles smiles at him, “the spanking is not punishment; we both know how much you enjoy it, the fact that you won’t be allowed to come from the spanking is the punishment. We can go through more of the book afterwards.”  
“Yes Master.” _Stiles likes that; the way Scott has taken to calling him Master just like Derek does, he likes it a lot_. He just wishes he knew where Derek was; he always turns up at his bedside every morning, or contacts him; he doesn’t want to worry Scott, not yet.

“Dude your man-crush on McCall is showing again,” Danny teases Jackson.  
“What… What are you talking about?” Jackson stammers in panic, throwing a ‘WTF’ look at Danny; barely hiding the fear in his eyes. _He hadn’t been thinking back to when Derek Hale held him up against the wall; Scott’s shaved smooth body splayed out beside him as Derek’s fingers slide inside him, back and forth, the gasps and moans falling from Scott’s mouth. He didn’t think about it last night jerking-off to the memory of Derek pulling his fingers from Scott and ordering him to clean them off. He didn’t come remembering the feel and taste of those fingers in his mouth; and he didn’t do it all again replacing Scott in the fantasy with himself. Only he did and it scares him_.  
“You’ve been staring at him and Stilinski all through lunch, so either you’re crushing on McCall or you’re crushing on Stilinski…” Danny smirks at him.  
“Fuck you,” Jackson cries, with just a hint of fear in his voice.  
“Jacks,” Danny laughs, “you know I don’t do straight guys, so unless you’re gonna get down and your hands and knees and crawl over to me and apologise for pretending all these years it ain’t gonna happen.” He cleans up the leftovers from his lunch and takes his tray to dump the trash. _He knows one day it will happen, and he’s patient; though he hopes it isn’t Stilinski that Jacks is crushing on; ‘cause he’s tempted to get down on his own hands and knees and crawl up between Stiles’ legs and show him how attractive to gay guys he is, while he waits on Jacks realising he’s not as straight as he pretends he is; and the longer he waits the redder he’ll spank Jackson’s ass before he fucks him_.

\--

Derek hung limply from the metal frame, his naked body glistening and damp with sweat; he hated this, _he’d always hated it from the first time he ever let her tie him up and she’d used the Taser on him_. His body constricted, jerking and shuddering as the current coursed through him. The sweat pouring off him as his body endured the abuse, his cock hanging limply between his outstretched legs; not like when his Master abused his body, then it would be solid; but he doesn’t have time to think on that, luckily, lest Kate think she was responsible for arousing him, as another jolt of electricity was shocked through him.

Kate licks the sweat up along his abs; cupping his balls and soft shaft in her hand.  
“Oh sweetie, that’s disappointing,” she frowns at him, “that used to get you so hard.”  
“After you I turned gay,” he growls at her.  
“Gay?” Kate laughs, “Oh Derek, I know you’re not gay, remember all the fun we used to have?”  
“Like the time you burned my family alive?”  
“No, sweetie; I was thinking about all the hot crazy sex we used to have,” she runs a finger down his chest; down his abs to the base of his still flaccid cock, “like that first time I tied you to the bed with those black cotton ropes; pulling your legs up over your head and tying them spread out, and then I spanked you; spanked you hard and fast until you were crying and you couldn’t quite wrap your head around the fact that you were hard, _so hard and dripping_ ; and then I loosened the ropes on your legs and let them fall back; the gasp you made as your red sore ass hit the mattress; then I climbed on top of you and rode you, rubbing your hard wet shaft over my clit as I rose up and slid down on you again, and again; and you were so close, so, so close; but I told you don’t come, not until I tell you to and you didn’t, you fought your need and held on to the edge until I went over and allowed you to fall with me.”  
She looks down at his cock; still soft.  
“Damn, maybe you really did ‘go gay’; well then, maybe he,” she says pointing over to the man Derek hadn’t seen enter, “will get further with you in finding out where the Alpha and the other beta are.”  
Her smile is all predatory as she turns and leaves; closing the door behind her muffling the screams from Derek as the torture starts again.

\--

Scott and Stiles are both in Stiles’ room; Stiles’ father had left only a few minutes ago, heading to the station, and Scott was stripping out of his clothes. Stiles was lying on his bed reading the book Deaton gave to Scott. He glanced over as Scott placed the last of his clothing on the pile at the foot of his bed, his erection bobbing in front of him.  
“Is your cock always hard these days?” Stiles asks nonchalantly. Scott pauses considering his answer.  
“Over the last few days, since I submitted to you and Derek,” Scott clarifies unnecessarily, “I’m usually hard, which is making the waiting until my heat difficult,” Stiles loves how he sounds embarrassed when he says ‘my heat’, “but I think part of it just now is knowing that you’re going to spank me.” Scott colours rapidly, so red and blushing so profusely, his eyes looking at the floor; Stiles finds it a huge turn on, how embarrassed Scott gets when admitting what arouses him. He rises from the bed and puts the book down on the computer desk as he checks his phone. He goes back over to the bed and sits on the edge, motioning for Scott to lie down over his lap.

Scott places himself so that his hardness and his balls are freely hanging between Stiles’ legs, avoiding any friction that may cause him to disobey his orders; Stiles traps Scott’s legs with one of his own and brings his palm down on the fleshiest part of Scott’s ass.  
The solid steady rhythm, alternating from one cheek to the other, soon has Scott moaning and worrying at his lip. Stiles picks up the speed and the force enjoying the changing colour of ass he’s smacking. The light pink turning cerise, before darkening to a scarlet and cardinal red.  
Stiles pulls Scott up to sit on his lap, his back against Stiles’ chest; his dripping cock bobbing in time to his heartbeat. Scott leans his head back against Stiles’ shoulder; Stiles kisses his cheek, brushing his hand over Scott’s chest.  
“You okay Scott,” Stiles asks him, running his hand back and forth over his chest; never stopping from touching his skin.  
“Hmm, yes sir; so close.”  
“That’s why I stopped,” Stiles chuckles, “kneel down, hands behind your back.”  
Scott moves to obey; kneeling on the floor beside the bed.

 

Stiles walks over to the computer desk and checks his phone, again; he picks up the book and returns to the bed, reclining back against the headboard.  
Scott feels his own heartbeat rising as he asks, “Still no message from Derek?”  
“No,” Scott can hear the concern in Stiles voice, “call your mom and let her know you’re staying here tonight. We’ll go back to yours tomorrow morning to get you a change of clothes.”  
Scott crawls over to his clothes and calls his mom, leaving a message on her voicemail.  
Stiles pats the bed beside him; Scott jumps up beside him, snuggling in against his side.  
Stiles ruffles his hair, “Don’t worry pup, we’ll find your mate before your heat starts.”  
Scott looks up into his eyes.  
Stiles kisses the top if Scott’s head, “I promise you; we’ll find your mate, and I won’t let any other wolf get you.” He reaches over Scott to the bedside cabinet; opens it to take out the lube and Scott’s fox-tail. He carefully prepares Scott’s opening and slides the butt-plug in. He returns the lube to the cabinet and they both settle under the covers to sleep; Scott cuddling into his Master’s side, his ass full and his ‘tail’ brushing against the back of his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The butt-plug that Stiles uses on Derek and Scott.
> 
> Updates for this story and 'Needs and Desires' maybe a little infrequent over the next couple of weeks. Will update as RL allows.


	6. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read or beta'd; any mistakes are mine.
> 
> There are violent threats made that may upset some people, at least I find them upsetting.

Stiles had come with Scott to the Animal Clinic earlier to ask Dr Deaton about contraception for Scott; and to ask some questions about the ‘ _Pack Shaman_ ’ that the book had mentioned. There were not a lot of details in the book about the Shaman; it seemed to suggest that it was an archaic role in the pack, something lost to history.  
Deaton had reiterated that the contraception would be much less effective during Scott’s heat; even more so with Scott’s Mate, or with the Alpha.  
He’d then explained that the Pack Shaman, in most cases, had been an important role within the pack, and that the Pack Shaman been capable of wielding great power; the Shaman guided the pack, gave them direction and advised the Alpha; however, in some packs, where the pack were like Scott and Derek, the Shaman was more. If someone _like_ Derek was the Alpha, Deaton said, the Shaman would lead the pack; they would be the **_Pack Master_**.  
Something in the way he’d said _power_ had made Stiles think there was more to it than advising the Alpha, or leading the pack when the Alpha was a submissive; _after all why call them a Shaman_. **_But ‘Pack Master’, really?_** _Isn’t that what they call Alphas in the show True Blood_?

Now Scott was back at the Animal Clinic; he was worried, alternating between pacing and curling into a ball in the corner.  
Scott had been waiting in his bedroom at home while Stiles’ had gone to the formal. Scott was on academic probation and not allowed to attend. He was lying on his bed when he felt this wave of warmth and nausea; his immediate instinct was to find Derek, _his Mate_ , but they still had not heard from him in the last two days. They didn’t know if the Alpha had him, or if the hunters did. Scott had been trying not to worry about, he had, but he did worry; and he knew Stiles was worried too.

So he ran to where his Master was; he ran to Stiles at the school. But he didn’t get into the formal to find Stiles.

He was running between two school buses when a car in front came towards him, cutting off the way he was going, and another was rushing towards him from behind cutting off retreat. He jumped; landing on the hood of the cars as they screeched to a halt. He’d partially shifted; looking into the car he saw Allison’s father.  
Scott leapt over the school bus and ran.

And found himself at the clinic; panic rising in him, he needed Derek, or Stiles; his Mate or his Master. He didn’t dare return to the school, where he knew is Master was. He didn’t know where Derek was, didn’t know how to contact him or find him. And then the dogs in the clinic howled and barked and a thought occurred.

\--

Stiles walked around the edge of the dance area; he really wasn’t enjoying himself; he was too busy worrying about his pets, where was Derek, and how close to his heat was Scott.  
The out of the corner of his eye, here in the school, he sees Peter Hale; the Alpha.

He turned to look, but he was gone. Looking frantically around the room he couldn’t see him; but there were others he didn’t see, others that had been there just moments earlier. Lydia and Jackson were missing.

Stiles quickly head for the playing field; then ran to the bodies in the centre. Peter was bending over the prone figure of Lydia; there was blood. Stiles knelt next to them.  
“ ** _Leave her alone!_** ” he screamed at the beast. It snarled at him; it was not kowtowed by his presence, or by his voice; it wasn’t like Derek or Scott, this wolf would never be submissive to him. For the first time since he had realised that Derek acquiesced to him Stiles felt irresolute; his self-confidence faltered and the Alpha knew it.  
It breathed in his scent, licking its lips as it tasted his fear mixed with Lydia’s blood; and recognised the wolves in Stiles scent. Peter shifted back to human form.  
“Tell me how to find them.” his voice coolly calm as it arises from between blood stained lips and over blood stained teeth.  
“Who?” Stiles voice didn’t hold the nervousness he felt; Peter grinned at him, his red stained teeth betraying the jovial façade. His hand snatches Stiles’ chin the claws pressing into his flesh but not breaking it, pulling their faces close. Stiles can smell the metallic taint to Peter’s breath, their mouths so close.  
“I can smell the two beta’s on you, Derek and Scott; do they pass you between them like a sex toy?” Peter sneers, “Or do they both fuck you at the same time?”  
Stiles can’t help the laugh that escapes; confusion flits across Peter’s face as Stiles’ resolve returns; or stupidity in the face of certain death, Stiles isn’t sure which.  
“No, they don’t,” he smirks back at Peter, “I have both of them, I train them to perform little tricks for me; **_I’m their Master._** ”  
“And that’s why you know how to find them,” Peter’s smirk is feral, looking on Stiles as a predator would look at its prey; Stiles doesn’t like being prey.  
Peter grabs Stiles’ arm and pulls him towards the parking lot; Stiles wrenches from his grip.  
“ ** _I’m not leaving Lydia like that!/i >_**”  
“Then call your friend Jackson, tell him where to find her,” Peter turns and snarls at him, “because _little boy-master_ , you’re coming with me to help me find **_my pack_** ; you’re going to find Derek and Scott.”

Stiles comes up with the idea to use the GPS in the phone he gave Derek to try and track him, he’s not letting Peter near Scott; if Peter still thinks Scott is a beta and doesn’t know that Scott’s an omega close to going into heat he plans to keep it that way. _He’s also berating himself for not thinking of using the GPS to track Derek’s phone before now, seriously he’s supposed to be the smart one_. Still, if he can get away from Peter in one piece, _and not be bitten and not be dead_ , he might still be able to keep his wolves; and remove the threat of one Peter ‘Looney Tunes’ Hale psychotic Alpha.

Stiles is sickened by the sight of the nurse’s body folded into the trunk of her car, by Peter’s callous joke ‘ _I got better_ ’. Stiles uses Peter’s Mac, and via the GPS signal from Derek’s phone tracks him down to the burnt out shell of the old Hale house; or as Peter points out under it.

Stiles can tell that Peter heard, or sensed, something; the way his head turned sharply to his right. And Stiles had thought that when he asked for the keys to his beloved jeep that he was going to drive off in it and leave him beside the car with the dead nurse in the trunk; but twisting his keys out of shape that was just showing off.  
When he leans in close; right into his personal space; Stiles can feel his heartbeat quicken; Peter has to hear it.  
“Do you want the bite?” it’s almost a whisper against his skin.  
“What?” Stiles wonders what would that do to their dynamic, would he still be Master to Derek and Scott? The bite could kill him, or could give him strength and power like they have; but ultimately doesn’t he have more power already.  
“I said, **Do. You. Want. The. Bite?** ”  
“ **No.** ” Stiles says it with conviction, “and you don’t really want me to take it either; because currently I’m Pack Master to Derek and Scott; and if you are able to take back control, make them accept you as their Alpha, then you still want me as I am; because then I’ll be the Pack Shaman; and you know that a pack with Shaman has more power, have a better reputation with other packs.”  
Stiles has no idea if he just spouted a load of bull or if he hit the mark; Deaton hadn’t really explained much about this Pack Shaman/Pack Master stuff; but from the way Peter backs off, maybe Stiles has guessed right.  
“I knew you were the smart one; I should have given you the bite that night instead of Scott.”

\--

Scott’s call had echoed throughout the forest and surrounding area, the call to his Mate. It was a risk; the Alpha could hear it too, but he needed his Mate, he had to try. He wasn’t sure how long was left before he was going to succumb to his heat; he could feel it approaching, cramp like twinges in his gut, nausea and sweating. He’s sure his mom would diagnose food poisoning. Then he heard it, his Mates answering call, and he ran; down on all fours scampering through the undergrowth, swerving round the trees.

Scott find Derek naked and chained up; some guy is about to hit him with a baseball bat when Derek’s right hand swings out and grabs the bat, pulling it from the hunter’s grasp. Derek pulls his arm back and punches him square in the face knocking him out. Scott can’t help the goofy grin as he smiles at his Derek, his Mate.

He helps Derek out of the rest of the bindings. As soon as his arms are around Scott the nausea and cramps fade slightly; but he still feels the heat rising, his ass and the seat of his pants are damp.  
“I can smell your heat,” Derek purrs against his ear, licking along the edge of his lobe.  
The sensation causes Scott to shiver with need. Scott licks along the line of Derek’s shoulder to his neck; the fire building in him. Derek catches the spike in Scott’s scent; he knows it’s the beginning of the bond between them as Mates, only an Alpha could break it now before it’s completed; but it won’t be completed until Derek ties to him with his knot.  
“No, no. Not just now. I need to get you out of here; I can’t mate with you in here. Kate could be back any minute with more hunters.”  
“Please, Derek, I need you,” Scott whines.

\--

Stiles gets to the hospital where they had taken Lydia; she’s still unconscious and in a critical condition. He has a very difficult conversation with his dad; he can’t tell him the truth about what happened. _Dad a bad werewolf did it and I need to go find the two good werewolves that obey me and go try to stop the bad werewolf from taking the two good werewolves away from me and doing this again_. And he doesn’t like lying to him either.

Stiles and Jackson are nearly out of the hospital, _and Stiles has the keys to Jackson’s Porsche_ , when Allison’s dad and a few of his ‘friends’ stop them to ask where Scott is. He has Stiles pinned up against the locked door and his droning on about a rabid dog.  
“Did Scott try to kill you on the night of the full moon?” he shouts at Stiles face, “Did you have lock and chain Scott up on the night of the full moon?”  
“Yes,” Stiles screams back at him, “would you rather I locked him in the basement and burned the house down around him?”  
“I hate to dispel popular rumours Stiles, but we never did that,” Stiles can see tell that Mr Argent believes what he’s saying; and really Stiles ought to feel bad for him, but he doesn’t.  
“Of course, you all follow the code,” Stiles can’t stop the sneer; as Argent turns to look at him he asks, “What happens to hunters that don’t follow the code?”  
“Like who?”  
“Like your sister Kate,” Stiles voice is cold, hard, as his mouth curls into a snarl as he answers.

\--

Scott’s heat was coming, and it was coming fast; painfully, uncomfortably, fast. The ass of Scott’s jeans was soaked through with the slick leaking from his hole; readying him for his need to be fucked again and again. Derek knew he had to get him somewhere safe and quickly; before he lost his own control and mated Scott wherever they were.  
He had barely gotten them out of the tunnels, heading towards the old house when the arrows struck. Kate was back, but it was her niece Allison firing the bow.

One arrow struck Derek in the shoulder, another in his left leg. Scott was beginning to become disoriented from his heat, the need clawing under his skin, when the flash from an arrow hitting the tree behind him blurred his vision further.

Derek pulls the arrows out of his leg and shoulder to allow the healing to begin; he pulls Scott up and pushes him in front towards the shell of the house, away from the Argents.  
The wolfsbane from the arrows is still coursing through him, weakening him; he stumbles behind Scott. Scott falls in front of house; Derek a few feet behind him.  
Allison marches up; Kate striding behind her.

Scott can’t quiet concentrate on what Allison is shouting at him; something about betrayal, how she should never have believed him when he said he loved her; _but he knows it was true, at the time_.  
“Thank fuck,” he can here Kate say, she’s swaggering towards Allison, “now let’s kill them and finish this.”  
“What?” Allison is genuinely shocked; Derek can tell from her heartbeat, “You said we were just going to catch them.”  
“We’ve caught them, now we kill them,” Kate pulls a gun from the inside of her jacket, points it directly at Derek and pulls the trigger, “just like that.”  
“ **Derek!** ” Scott feels like he has just been shot; the howl of pain ripped from him. He doubles over as it tortures his body; the sweat pouring off him as his temperature rises. The shock of seeing Derek being shot causing his body to give-in to his delayed heat completely. Lost completely to his need.

Scott doesn’t see Kate raise the gun and aim between his puppy dog eyes.  
He doesn’t hear Chris Argent arrive and stop her from killing him.  
He feels the presence of the Alpha; knows it’s there, but he’s crawling to Derek, to his Mate. Derek can make the craving desperate need go away. Derek can give him what he needs; can fill the emptiness in his ass, can relieve the tight hardness in his groin.  
He’s unaware of Chris Argent being knocked unconscious, of Kate being dragged into the Hale house, of Allison running after her and the Alpha.  
All he knows is that he can’t find his Mate; can’t find the relief from the need tormenting him that he needs.

When Derek recovers enough from the wolfsbane and gunshot wound to move he has to decide between getting his Mate and himself away from the Alpha, or doing what his Mate would expect of him; do the right thing and help Allison and her father.  
He’s torn; every instinct tells him not to leave his Mate, he’s vulnerable; but he knows what his Mate would think of him if he doesn’t try to save Allison from the Alpha, his uncle.  
“Scott,” Derek cups his palm over the back of Scott’s neck; the contact easing the sensations coursing through him, “I’m going to try and help; I’ll be back for you, to complete the bond, as soon as the Alpha is dealt with.”

Kate is already dead when he enters the house; his uncle stalking towards Allison. He’s shifted and tells Allison to run.  
“You never told me he was an omega,” Peter circles round to the edge of the room, “neither did you Master when he helped me track you down. Why is that?”  
Derek knows Stiles would not help him without being coerced, and that he wouldn’t have corrected Peter’s assumption of Scott being a beta to protect his Mate. The look in Peter’s eye tells Derek that he’s given away something.  
“I’m going to enjoy bonding your Mate to me, ensuring his loyalty; and yours, if you ever want to mate with him again.” Peter just grins at him, but it’s like a shark bearing down on the scent of blood, “but don’t worry the only pups he’ll be having would be mine; _a few swift kicks to his stomach will soon abort any runts you get him pregnant with_.”  
Derek charges at him; the rage he feels all consuming.

\--

Scott has curled into the foetal position where Derek left him; the pain and nausea had fully returned, he’s shivering and sweating. There’s noise around him, then he feels his clothes ripped from his body; his legs thrown wide as the rigid shaft is plunged through the slicked wet ring. The pleasure builds in him as the wolf on him thrusts in an out; easing his heat, he pushes back needing the feeling of the Alpha’s cock brushing over his prostrate.  
It’s not his Mate, but he doesn’t care; he needs this, the Alpha is giving him what his heat crazed body craves.  
“So sweet, so tight and wet and needy; yes push back on my cock, you need that hard length filling you; don’t you?” Peter enticingly mouths around Scott’s ear.  
“Yes, yes; give me your cock. I need you to…”

The pleasure Scott was feeling is suddenly ripped from him as the Alpha is thrown back towards the house with a possessive roar of “ **MINE!** ”  
Derek stands between his naked Mate and the Alpha.


	7. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this has not been proof-read or beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

The fight didn’t last long.

As the Alpha moved to charge at Derek Stiles roared the Porsche towards it; taking its attention from Derek, who jump kicked it further back from his Mate.  
Stiles was out of the car and throwing flask of liquid at the Alpha who caught it in his clawed hand. He stared at it for a few seconds before turning to throw it at the Argents; Allison was kneeling beside he father and grabbing her bow fired an arrow shattering the glass of the flask.  
The flames engulfed the Alpha’s arm. He moved to charge at Stiles, but Derek jump kicked him again knocking him further back as Jackson threw a second flask that smashed against the Alpha’s body; the fire spreading rapidly over him.  
The Alpha, Derek’s last remaining blood relative, collapsed in the flames.

Derek rushed to Scott. His body is writhing on the ground, trying to hunch back onto a cock no-longer penetrating his ass; a sheen of sweat covering him, and his temperature high, as he moans and begs his need for anyone to hear. Derek couldn’t hold back the whine and growl; his concern for his Mate; the debilitating effects of his heat, intensified by the drugs used to delay it, were taking their toll on his Mate’s body; his anger at the scent of the Alpha on him.

“Derek!” Stiles voice cut through the instinctual demand to mate and bond to his Mate; his Master over-riding his nature. Derek’s gaze shot to where Stiles voice emanated from.  
“You need to finish this before you can take care of your Mates’ needs.” Stiles knows that Derek is torn between obeying, as he always does, normally, and the animal demand to bond with his Mate.  
“Jackson will help bring down Scott’s temperature,” at Derek’s snarl Stiles quickly clarifies, “with cold water.” Stiles gives a signal Jackson to get the case of cold bottled water from the trunk of the car.  
Pacified Derek moves slowly towards Stiles, who is walking to the spot where the Alpha collapsed; Derek is ignoring the questioning looks Allison is giving as she glances from Scott, to Stiles, Jackson, her father and to himself.

Stiles smirks down at the charred almost lifeless body of the Alpha, Peter Hale.  
“I should have smelled it on you,” Peter wheezes between laboured breaths, “that you would never be happy being the shaman.”  
Stiles looks down at him with cold eyes, “You’re right, you should have, I’m the Pack Master; but this,” he waves his hand back and forth indicating burned body of Peter himself, “this you brought on yourself, luring Laura here to kill her so that you would become the Alpha, taking away Derek’s only other living relative, his family. Still he has Mate, and he has me his Master; we’ll build a new family, with Derek as the Alpha.” Turning to Derek, Stiles commands him with a nod of his head.  
Derek’s claws elongate as he raises his arm; in one swift motion he slices through his uncle’s neck. He turns to face his Master, eyes turning red, “ **I’m the Alpha now**.”

Chris Argent had grabbed one of the bottles of water and was pouring it over Scott’s contorting naked form, trying to help Jackson cool him. While Jackson had gotten close to Scott, crouching over him, Chris had stayed at arm’s length, as far back as possible; he could see the effect Scott’s scent was having on Jackson, the nervous needy licking of his lips.  
“What’s happening?” Allison suddenly asked tersely; she had just seen her aunt killed by the Alpha werewolf that had then proceed to rape her ex-boyfriend, who also it turned out was a werewolf, and now for some reason Jackson and her dad were pouring cold water on his naked body, “What’s wrong with Scott? Why are you just standing pouring water on him?” _She needed answers damn it_.  
“Scott is a werewolf,” Chris began.  
“I can see that, he is still partially shifted,” Allison replied, irritated at being told the obvious.  
“Yes, well, he’s not just any werewolf,” her father’s tone showing his own ire at his daughters interruption, “he’s an omega, and he’s in heat, and given the way Derek and the Alpha fought I believe he’s un-bonded. I don’t remember having heard of a heat this intense, but essentially he needs to have sex and the scent he’s giving off will attract every alpha and beta in ten mile radius to fight over him; and he’d willingly let them… sate their desires.”  
“That is why Derek is going to take Scott into the back of the car and Jackson is driving them to a motel that has a reservation for them. Derek can then take care of Scott’s needs until his heat is over.” Chris turns to face Stiles as he walks over to them, Derek walking past him to Scott. Scott clings to Derek as he lifts him, licking and nuzzling at his neck needful pleads of ‘ _please, Derek, I need you_ ’ escape him.  
“There’s a change of clothes, more water and some power-bars in the trunk,” Stiles continues, “Jackson you can come back here to pick me up when you’ve dropped them off. In the meantime, the Argents and I will take care of things here.”

\--

Scott is lying naked on the backseat of the Porsche; Derek is in the passenger seat stretching over to stroke and pet him. As Jackson drives off Chris Argent reappraises Stiles; he had heard of them sure, humans like Stiles, _but no pack was known to have had a Shaman or, as in the case with Stiles_ ** _a Master_** _, since the beginning of the last century; to his knowledge at least_.  
“So…” Chris begins as car is driven out of sight.  
“So, we take care of the bodies and leave a crime scene that my father, and the rest of the law enforcement, can believe,” Stiles finishes.  
“Why do we leave a crime scene?” the frown furrows Chris’s brow.  
“Because there have been several gruesome murders,” Stiles expression suggesting that Chris is being dumb, “and they need to be explained to the satisfaction of the general population, after all they need to believe in their sheriff. So, given that every person who died was related to the Hale fire, that your family was responsible for, I think it only fair that your sister, who seduced a naïve teenage werewolf and had sex with him just to get close enough to burn his entire family alive just because they were wolves, only some of them were in fact human, I think it’s only fair all the evidence points to her.”  
“Don’t you agree?” Stiles expression is cold and uncompromising; it unnerves Chris slightly, and worries him just how much he’d underestimated him.

\--

Jackson had gotten the key at the motel and carried the bag with the change of clothes, the case of water, and the bag of snacks into the room. Derek carried Scott, licking and nipping at his neck.

He was glad to get back in his car and head back to pick up Stiles; Scott’s scent had been getting to him, he couldn’t concentrate. Driving along he finally registers that the smell is not gone with Scott no-longer in the car; it’s still there, looking in the mirror he notices the damp patches on the leather of the back seat, lots of it. He pulls over, he’s going to need to clean Scott’s, _whatever Derek called it_ , off the seat; it could mark the leather.

He slides and tilts the passenger front seat forward, squeezing into the space on the floor behind it. The smell from the clear viscous fluid fills his senses now that he is so close; his mouth waters at the sweet aroma. It clings to his fingers as he slides them through one of the puddles that have bound together; he brings his coated fingers to his nose sniffing tentatively, his pupils dilating, a blush of heat colouring his cheeks as he slowly brings the fingers to his mouth; his tongue darting out to taste before they pass his lips, his eyes closing as he savours the taste, the sensations of the liquid silk coating his tongue; but it’s not enough as the desire for more rises.  
Arms outstretched to the sides, grasping the front of the seat as he bends down as if in supplication to lap at the remnants of Scott’s secretions as his tongue bathes the leather; needy moans escaping as his pants constrict around his increasing hardness.

Clambering back into the front of the car he frees his hardened cock from the confines of his pants seeking to find some release. As he palms the shaft thoughts of Scott, naked and smooth on all fours before him come to his mind. _Scott writhing, and pushing his ass back towards him, as he spreads his ass cheeks and swipes his tongue of the hairless puckered opening. Lapping at his entrance; using his tongue to penetrate past the muscled ring to release the clear viscous nectar_.  
Moans and gasps escaping from Jackson as he brings himself close.  
His thoughts straying further to _Derek spreading his own cheeks, slipping one then two fingers deep inside him, hitting that sweet spot to push him to the edge; Derek’s fingers slipping from his ass coated in that same clear nectar; Derek bringing his coated fingers to Jackson’s mouth where he laps at his own juices, Scott turning to lick and clean Derek’s fingers too; their tongues writhing over each other’s as they clean the detritus from Derek’s fingers; eyes hooded over as they lose themselves in pleasure_ , and the thoughts pushing Jackson over into the release filled with white light and flashing blues and reds.

The rapping on his window brings Jackson back to his senses; as does the view in his mirror of the flashing red and blue lights on the patrol car.

As Jackson lowers the window he can see that thankfully it isn’t Sheriff Stilinski, but one of the deputies. As he leans into the car Jackson can see him wrinkle his nose, and the blush creeps up Jackson’s cheek as it is clear to the officer just what Jackson was doing.  
“Everything alright, sir?” the deputy asks, a smirk on his face.  
“Ye… Yes officer, is something wrong.” Jackson swallows as the deputy raises an eyebrow questioningly.  
“Boy,” the word shoots to Jackson’s groin, increasing the tightness that returned with the embarrassment of the whole situation, “you couldn’t wait to get home? Your date get you all worked up and leave you high and dry?”  
“I… they… he… she…” Jackson stammers as his face flushes crimson.  
“I really don’t need to know the details,” the deputy interrupts, “but you really should not be parked in this unlit area without your hazard warning lights on. I’ll let you off with a caution this time.”  
“Thanks officer.”  
“And you better clean that off your jacket,” the deputy says, indicating a pearlescent trail over the breast and shoulder of Jackson’s back jacket, as he smirks and walks away.

\--

Jackson is back at the hospital visiting Lydia, well watching her through the window from the corridor; she still hasn’t woken, though he hears that she is out of danger. It’s been more than twenty-four hours since his embarrassing encounter with the deputy, and really Jackson was sure that Derek, or Scott, or Stiles would have contacted him by now. They know he wants the bite; wants to be part of what they have.

Stiles had said they would contact him after Scott’s heat was dealt with; arrange for him to show his need and desire to be part of their pack. _Well, surely ten in the morning a day and half later is later enough for Scott to have been fucked to satisfaction by Derek_?  
And really, they should have known he would wait patiently.

When Jackson sees Scott’s mother, clearly just finishing another shift, on her mobile berating Scott for not calling her and letting her know where he is, well, he doesn’t even think about it. He just acts.  
“Mrs McCall, has Scott not been in touch?”  
“No, Jackson isn’t it? Do you know where Scott is? Is he alright?”  
“Well, the last time I saw him, the other night, he was looking pretty out of it hanging on to Derek Hale at the motel by the highway.”

At first, as Mrs McCall bolts out the doors calling Sheriff Stilinski, he is feeling pleased at getting back at them for not giving him the bite already; then he thought _shit what have I done_.

\--

Scott was on his hands and knees facing the bottom of the bed and motel room door; he was pushing back on to Derek’s cock working towards another orgasm; he’d lost count of how often they had fucked since getting here, twelve or fourteen? The time between sating the heat and it rising again had halved in the last eight to ten hours; the need clawing at his control and pushing at Derek’s.  
He knew they were bonded, he could feel the connection between them when shifted from something insubstantial to a solid link; becoming so aware of each other’s emotions, the love and affection it fostered between them.  
Scott really wished that Stiles, their Master, had packed some of the toys with the change of clothes; he could have used the feel of the weighted nipple clamps on him to help push him over the edge when Derek knotted him to help kill the heat.  
They were both partially shifted, their eyes, claws and fangs clearly visible.

Derek gripped Scott’s hips, increasing the speed and power of his thrusts to push his knot into his Mate again. He could feel how his Mate loved his knot in him, knew how he needed that edge of pain to take him over.  
He raked his claws up over his torso, pulling his Mate up to a kneeling position so that his Mate’s back is flush with his chest; his claws nipping at his Mate’s nipples.

The door to the room bursts open just as Derek’s knot swells in Scott, tying them together and Scott spray’s his release over his stomach, chest and the bedding in front of him.

“ **Oh My God**.” Melissa McCall exclaims at the sight before her.  
“ **Mom!** ”


	8. The Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, no-one has proof-read or beta'd this. All mistakes are mine.

Melissa McCall could not believe what she had just seen; _okay half of what she had just seen she was wiping from her memory, no mother should see that_. The part she was choosing to remember, but could not believe, was her son looking like Lon Chaney Jnr in an old black and white horror movie; she had a specific movie in mind, and it involved wolves.  
She looked over at the Sheriff; he looked as shocked as she felt, she wondered if she looked as shocked or more so. The Sheriff hadn’t lowered his gun; Melissa was wondering if he was thinking he should shoot anyway. She turned her gaze back into the room; maybe the Lon Chaney look was some sort of hallucination. No, still there on the bed were two creatures; the smaller one that vaguely resembled her son sitting on the lap of the other; he was sitting on his lap, nothing else was going on there, no, definitely nothing, just sitting on his lap, naked sitting on his naked lap. Thankfully his hands were covering his… modesty.

“ ** _What the hell?_** ” the sheriff finally managed to speak.  
“ ** _Scott?_** ” Melissa asked; needing confirmation.  
She wouldn’t have believed it if she didn’t see it happen; both of them changing before her eyes, becoming human. A pillow passed to Scott to better cover himself; _why didn’t he get off of his lap and cover himself under the duvet_.  
The sheriff finally holsters his gun, partly down to not knowing what to make of the situation; _where would he start on the arrest report?_

Scott can’t move; they may have reverted to human form, but Derek’s knot is still swollen in him, tying them together. Even trying to move back up to the top of the bed, to be able to cover themselves with the duvet, would be painful for both of them.  
“Mom, what… how…” with his heat satiated for the moment Scott is panicking, until Derek slides his arm around him, pulling him snug against him his breath hot against his neck.  
“Your face, your eyes, what happened to you?” Melissa isn’t sure she’ll believe whatever he says, even with what she has seen, “and will you please get off his lap and cover yourself.”  
“I… I’m… Derek and I are…” Scott doesn’t get to finish answering.

Stiles comes crashing through the door, still partially open after Sheriff Stilinski broke the lock busting it open.  
“Fuck… I mean shit… I mean crap…” Stiles flounders at the sight before him, “Dad, fancy meeting you here,” he turns to glower at Jackson skulking at his back before turning to the second person behind him, “Dr Deaton, I think we’re going to need your input here.”

Melissa thinks that her composure is getting just a little bit frayed around the edges; okay that’s a lie, her composure took a leap out the door the minute she walked into the room and she has been on shock induced automatic response since, but now that it appears that her underage son’s liaisons with the not in high-school any longer Hale delinquent, wanted for questioning in connection with the recent murders, that Scott had implicated in those murders, seems to have been known about by not only Stiles and the Whittemore kid, but also by the veterinarian who runs the animal clinic that Scott works at, and that Scott has not even made a move yet to get off of his lap; well that is just the final straw.  
“ **SCOTT WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF HIS LAP AND PUT SOME PANTS ON,** ” she yells, turning to the sheriff with, “ **AND WILL YOU ARREST THAT CHILD SEDUCING DEVIANT!** ”  
“ **NO!** ” Scott roars, wolfing out; his control lost in the anger and worry at the threat to his Mate. Derek pulls him back, holding him secure in his arms.  
“Scott can’t move from my…lap,” Derek calmly says, “as he was trying to say a moment ago, we’re werewolves, and we’re Mates, therefore my knot is currently tying us together.”

\--

There’s anger, and recriminations, and yelling and crying; but Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski know the truth now, well most of it, the important parts of it.  
Derek and Scott are werewolves; and are mated, and that’s for life, or as Stiles puts it ‘werewolf marriage’.  
Scott was bitten by the Alpha, not Derek another Alpha, when he and Stiles had gone to the woods when the body had been found. Stiles’ dad pursed his lips and scowled at them both. They explain that there is a hierarchy of werewolves; Alphas, betas and omegas.  
Scott is an omega, and that means that twice a year he will go into heat and need… intimate attention from his Mate. Stiles, Scott, Derek nor Deaton wanted to point out that Scott would take that ‘intimate attention’ from any male willing to give it to him; and a warning glare from Stiles ensured Jackson stayed quiet.  
Dr Deaton then explained that the heat lasted three days and would require ‘intimacy’ frequently during the period of the heat; as much as eighteen times during the seventy two hours. Scott confirmed that it was more frequently at the moment that his heat was more severe; this required them to explain the drug he took to delay the heat.  
Dr Deaton also told them that during his heat Scott’s body temperature would rise; and he’d risk ‘multiple organ dysfunction syndrome’ if the heat was not ‘taken care of’.  
When Melissa asked about the lack of hair on Scott’s arms and legs, Stiles explained that it was due to him being an omega; no-one who knew better contradicted him, including Deaton; Stiles figured it wasn’t entirely a lie, Scott was the most submissive and that was part of him being an omega, and that submissiveness is why he allowed them to remove his body hair.  
Melissa asked about a cure, something to make Scott human again. Scott said there isn’t one, and if there was he wouldn’t want it. Stiles knew he had wanted a cure when he was with Alison; Derek knew he was telling the truth, he could hear it in his heartbeat and feel it through their bond.

They didn’t mention that Stiles was Derek and Scott’s Master. Everyone silently thought that it was more information that either Scott’s mom or Stiles’ dad could handle. They’d just found out that werewolves existed, that Scott was one, that Scott was mated to another male werewolf and they had to have se… ‘to be intimate’ on a regular basis; despite Scott being under age.  
It was best not to tell them that Derek and Scott enjoyed submitting to Stiles, or the spanking or flogging, the oral sex, the bondage; that would likely cause Stiles’ dad to have an aneurism.

As Scott’s heat started to rise again Dr Deaton suggested that it would be best to give Scott and Derek privacy. That they should perhaps go to his clinic where he could answer any further questions they had. Stiles piped in that he’d come along too to help answer the questions after all ‘they were his pack’.  
His dad looked like he was about to have a heart attack at the comment as he asked in rather strangled voice, “Does that mean you’re a werewolf too, like Scott?”  
“No, no, dad, I’m not a werewolf; I’m a human member of the pack.” Stiles didn’t want to get into explaining that human members of the pack, if not blood relations, were usually either the Shaman, or as in his case the Master of the pack.

\--

It is a few days after Scott’s heat ended; his mom has accepted that he won’t stop ‘seeing’ Derek. She’s not happy about it, but she knows that Scott will only sneak around behind her back if she forbids him to see him. She has rules though; no sex under her roof; they must be safe she doesn’t want him catching an STI. They explain that as werewolves they don’t carry and can’t catch anything; but they don’t mention that Scott could get pregnant, or that condoms would split apart when Derek’s knot started to swell.  
Scott had been reading more of the book; he really needed to know more about what he was, what to expect. It seemed that his chances of becoming pregnant, now that he’d had his first heat, were around twenty per cent. Though with his Mate this increased to about forty per cent; something to do with the bond and being more physic… physiolo… to do with being more compatible. If they weren’t bonded, which would only have happened if an Alpha had bonded to him during his heat before his Mate had then the chance of conceiving a litter with his Mate would be about thirty per cent; the same that would be with an Alpha that was not his Mate.  
During his heat the chances of conception increased by half; to thirty, forty-five and sixty per cent; each time he mated.  
He’d been taking the pills that Dr Deaton had prepared, Stiles had put them in bag with the change of clothes; they didn’t make conception impossible, but they reduced the chance by up to ninety per cent; as long as he took one every day, and four times a day during his heat. But, the purpose of omega’s going into heat was to get pregnant; that’s why the chance doubled, and why he needed to have sex so often during those seventy-two hours; so given during his heat he’d had sex with Derek around twenty four times over the three days, each six per cent chance of conception still seemed like a sure thing. His next heat shouldn’t be as bad, it won’t be delayed so the down-time between needing to mate will mean he and Derek will not be as exhausted; they slept a solid twenty hours once his heat finally ended.

But Scott wasn’t going to worry about that just now; school was out and they were going on a break, to a cabin, or a house, or something, which Jackson’s folks owned in Carmel Valley. It was just going to be him, Derek, Jackson and Stiles for the week; well five days. The place had its own pool and hot tub.

Their parents, Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom, hadn’t been enthusiastic on the idea of them going on their own, three sixteen year old boys and a twenty-two year old man; but somehow Stiles had talked them into it. Scott grinned at the thought; _of course Stiles had he was his and Derek’s Master_.

\--

They arrived at the house later than intended; Stiles wasn’t happy about that, Jackson had told Derek the wrong turn off and it had been ages before they could get back to take the right exit.  
When they finally got there Stiles decided that they were all going to sleep in the one bed; start the vacation they way they’d be spending every night. That was how Jackson and Scott ended up sleeping naked in the middle together between a naked Stiles spooning at Jackson’s back, and a naked Derek spooned against Scott’s back. Jackson’s and Scott’s chests pressed together, just like their hard cocks as they tried to ignore them and drift off to sleep.

When Jackson woke the next morning he was a little disoriented; the feel of the naked bodies pressed against him, the hard cock slid between his ass cheeks and underneath his balls; another poking into his thigh and the arms thrown over him possessively from behind and in front. His own erection pressed hard against the smooth flesh of… and then he smiled as he remembered.  
He pushed his hips forward, rubbing himself against Scott and then pushed back sliding his taint over Stiles’ cock.  
“No Jackson,” Stiles warned him, “you’re not allowed to; not yet.” Stiles lifted his arm releasing the grip he had Derek’s bicep and brought his hand down hard on Jackson’s ass eliciting a yelp and causing his cock to flex against Scott’s thigh.

“Scott, you and Jackson are going to shower,” Stiles rolled over onto his back then got out of the bed, searching through his luggage he pulled out to packets of the depilatory cream that Scott had bought, “you are to make sure each other is smooth from the neck down, neither of you is allowed to come.”  
Scott jumped from the bed taking one of the packets from Stiles with a soft, “Yes, Master.”  
“I thought you were only making omegas hairless?” Jackson plaintively asks, “what if I’m not an omega? I haven’t even been given the bite yet.”  
“Jackson, after the stunt you pulled telling Scott’s mom about the motel, Derek and Scott, I’m not sure I’m going to allow Derek to give you the bite; that’s part of what this vacation is about,” Stiles was calm and forceful as he spoke, “If I do tell Derek to give you the bite, and you turn out not to be an omega like Scott, but a submissive beta like Derek was, then you’ll stop using the depilatory and just keep your body hair trimmed like Derek does. Clear?”  
“Yes, Stiles,” Jackson rises from the bed and takes the other packet, following Scott to one of the bathrooms.

Stiles pointed to the floor in front of him, Derek was there on his knees instantly, as Stiles pushed his hard shaft down to point straight at Derek’s mouth the Alpha leaned forward taking his Master down his throat. His lips covering his teeth he works his mouth back and forth over the solid flesh, his tongue swirling over the crown and teasing along the underside; his own hands tightly gripping his above knees, to stop him from touching his own achingly stiff cock, as his Master’s fingers run through his hair and grasping at the back of his head take control of the pace at which he pleasures him. His Master’s thrusts being to increase in pace as he works towards his climax, as his mouth and tongue work faster around his Master’s cock, his Master’s grunts and moans becoming strained as he reaches that point and pulls himself from Derek’s mouth releasing over his face and hair.  
Stiles runs a finger through his seed, gathering it to Derek’s mouth; his finger slips inside and Derek sucks it clean, “Thank you, Master.” His own arousal hard and ignored.  
Stiles places a hand under Derek’s chin pulling him up and into a kiss, licking at his lips. Stiles’ hand too gently caresses Derek’s erection, “We’re saving that for later. Go find Scott and Jackson, make sure they’re behaving and clean yourself up.”

“Shit this stuff burns,” Jackson whined as Scott covered the cropped hair around his pubis and over his balls. He’d already covered Jackson’s legs, arms, back, chest and ass; he paid special attention to working it even over his ass and into the crack between his ass cheeks.  
“It’s not that bad,” Scott countered, “and we’ll be washing it off in like ten minutes.”  
“Fuck, I don’t think I can wait ten minutes,” despite his complaints about it burning Scott could clearly see that Jackson’s morning tumescence had not subsided.  
“Come on,” Scott said as he stood up, “you apply the stuff to me while you’re waiting.”  
“How long before we need to do this again?” Jackson asked; Scott noticed that Jackson had assumed he’d be kept smooth too.  
“It’s supposed to last between a week and two weeks, I think it depends on the person,” Scott said as Jackson paid the same special attention to his ass, running his fingers carefully over Scott’s puckered entrance.  
“Why doesn’t Stiles just arrange for some electrolysis and remove the hair permanently?” Jackson whines as he feels more of a burn between his legs, “and would save us going through this pain once a week.”  
“I don’t know, you’d need to ask him,” Scott said looking down on him as he knelt applying the cream to his balls and pubis, “come on; time to start removing it from you. I’ll get the sponge.”

Scott carefully wiped over Jackson’s body cleaning away the fine hairs; wiping down his arms, back, chest and legs before cleaning the cream from his pubic area and balls revealing the smooth skin below; then cleaning off his ass and between his cheeks. Jackson’s breathing was laboured and his cock looked firmer, _though Scott thought that could just be the lack of hair_ , and was leaking when Scott finished.  
“You’re turn to do me now,” Scott smiled up at him and could see Jackson swallow before his tongue glided over his lips.  
“I’ll clean you off,” was growled from the door; they both turned to see Derek, the white pearlescent fluid in his hair making Jackson think if Cameron Diaz as he tries to stop the smirk threatening to escape; _he doesn’t want to piss off his future Alpha, if he gets the bite_.

Scott’s just finished brushing his teeth and is taking one of his daily pills.  
“What’s that?” He turns to look over at Jackson who’d still been looking at his newly smooth body in the mirrored tiled wall.  
“It’s a pill Deaton gave me to take,” Scott’s not sure he wants to explain; he’s not sure what Jackson’s reaction will be.  
“Really?” Scott can hear the sarcasm in his voice, “What’s it for?”  
“It’s a contraceptive; I need to take it every day, four times a day during my heat.”  
“Dude, you’re a dude…”  
“It’s part of being an omega, something you might want to think about before you ask for the bite again.” Scott brushes past him, trying to get his emotions under control before Derek picks up on how he is feeling through their bond. _It’s the part of being an omega that he is still coming to terms with_.  
Jackson catches up to him outside the bedroom door.  
“I didn’t mean to upset you, I wasn’t putting you down or anything; it just surprised me, I wouldn’t have thought … I mean I didn’t know you could…”  
“Not just me Jackson, any omega male; it’s why we have a heat; during the heat the chance of conception doubles, plus you need to have sex repeatedly over the three days.”  
Jackson’s hand ghost over the skin of Scott’s abdomen as Jackson looks down at Scott’s flat stomach.  
“So you take the pill so you can’t get pregnant?”  
“No, it only reduces the chance; I could still get pregnant.”  
“Deaton make me up some of those if I need them?” As he looks down at his feet the blush on Jackson rises from his chest; colouring his whole face  
Scott grins, “I’m sure he will; though you won’t need them until your first heat.”  
Jackson grins back as they enter the bedroom to find out what Stiles has planned for their day.

\--

By mid-afternoon Jackson has never been so hard for so long without being able to come; but Stiles attached an adjustable cock ring, tightly, around his cock and balls; then fastened leather wrist-cuffs and a leather collar to him and clipped the cuffs to the collar. Other than that he’s been naked all day.  
Scott and Derek didn’t get to dress either; they also have leather collars fitted around their necks, but their wrists weren’t cuffed to their collars. They do both have a butt plug fitted that has a fur tail hanging from it. For some reason every time Jackson sees the tails sway back and forth behind them his butt clenches as if missing something; a wanton whine escaping him.

He had to kneel between Stiles and Derek and be hand fed his breakfast. Suddenly he realised that breakfast was over; he thought he must have been lost in his thoughts as he saw that the table was cleared and the dishes stacked away in the dishwasher, until he realised that he hadn’t been thinking of anything; he had just been kneeling, and being fed and waiting. And everything had felt right.

\--

Jackson has had no respite from his obvious arousal; he shaft hard and glistening with the sheen of pre-come as it juts out from his hairless body, the cock-ring tight and constricting. He’s on his knees again. His hands are on the floor, cuffed to Scott’s hands; Scott also on his hands and knees. There is a nipple clamp attached to his left nipple that is linked by a chain to the nipple clamp attached to Scott’s left nipple; their right nipples are similarly linked by clamps. Apparently they are not Scott’s favourite nipple clamps; Scott blushed when Stiles pointed out that they weren’t Scott’s favourite weighted ones.  
As they both kneel there Derek is spanking Scott and Stiles is spanking Jackson. The clamps pulling at their nipples with each SLAP and SMACK of Derek or Stiles’ hands. Jackson moans into Scott’s mouth as Scott’s tongue caresses his, their lips sliding over each other’s, back and forth; their leather cuffed hands clasped tight as the pleasurable pain takes Jackson further than his hidden dreams and desire imagined.

\--

Jackson’s lips are covering his teeth as Stiles’ cock slides into his mouth, he moans around the flesh thrusting in and out between his lips. His cock is still held hard by the tight fitted leather strap snapped around it. Derek’s cock is buried deep in his painfully red ass, each thrust forward hit and scraping over his prostrate, and each pull back until only the head is held by his puckered entrance. Derek’s long driving thrusts begin to shallow to sharp stabbing rutting as Stiles pulls his cock from Jackson’s mouth. He pulls Jackson’s head up to look at him.  
“You know the dangers of the bite Jackson?”  
“Yes,” Jackson answers looking up at him with needy glassy eyes.  
“You know that there are hunters who purport to follow a code of only hunting those who harm humans?”  
“Yes, please,” he begs as he feels something swell in his ass; but it can’t be Derek’s knot, Scott is Derek’s Mate, and they said that a werewolf’s knot only swells when with their Mate.  
“That is Derek’s knot you feel swelling inside you; it’s only happening because Derek is currently making out with Scott while he fucks you, and Scott is humping himself against Derek’s side and coming over his ass and back. So Derek senses are overwhelmed by the scent of his Mate.”  
Jackson writhes and moans, thrusting back against Derek, his need to come driving him to distraction as Derek’s knot swells and pushes against Jackson’s sweet spot.  
“You know that if the bite doesn’t turn you it will kill you?” Stiles continues.  
“Yes,” Jackson groans his reply; he just wants, he needs so much.  
“Tell me what you want Jackson.”  
“The bite, give me the bite, please; make me like Scott, I want to be like Scott.”

At the nod from Stiles Derek twists himself around Jackson, pulling him back; shifting to his wolf, his cock and knot buried inside him, tying them together he bites into the smooth flesh of Jackson’s side. At the same time Stiles removes the leather binding around Jackson’s cock.  
“Come Jackson,” and he does spraying his release over his smooth hairless torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Excerpt from ‘Building a submissive Pack’ ‘Pack Master 02’**
> 
> Danny is livid. Okay, maybe livid is too mild for how incensed he is.
> 
> Firstly, when going to see how Jackson was doing when his ex-girlfriend Lydia was attacked and at the hospital he gets there to see Jackson and Stiles leaving together in Jackson’s Porsche; only Stiles is driving, _Jackson never lets anyone drive is Porsche_.
> 
> Secondly, he’s driving past the motel out by the highway and sees Jackson’s Porsche; Jackson handing room keys to Stiles’ _cousin ‘Miguel’_.
> 
> Thirdly, he calls Jackson’s parents as Jackson hasn’t answered any of his text messages or voicemails for the last three or four days; only they inform him he’s at the house in Carmel with Stiles and a couple of other friends, Derek and Scott.
> 
>  ** _Who the fuck is Derek_** , and seriously didn’t he call Jackson on his crush on either Stilinski or McCall, and Jackson still denied it.  
> He’s not sure which one is fucking Jackson, but he is damn sure one of them is; and yeah, Danny has had thoughts of kneeling down and taking Stiles’ cock down his throat or in his ass; but if anyone is fucking Jackson then Danny knows it should be him.
> 
> Well, today is the first day back at school after the break; and Danny is gonna make sure he finds out who his Jackson has been taking it from, and make sure Jackson knows just who he belongs to.


End file.
